vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jango Fett
Summary Jango Fett ' was a human male bounty hunter from Concord Dawn in the Mandalore sector. He was widely regarded to be the best in the galaxy during the last years of the Galactic Republic. He was selected by Darth Tyranus as the genetic template of the Clone Troopers for the Grand Army of the Republic. In addition to a handsome payment from Tyranus and Darth Sidious, Jango asked for an additional payment from the cloners of Kamino; he asked for a genetically unmodified and normally aging son to raise all on his own. He would name this child Boba Fett. Powers and Stats 'Tier: 9-B physically. 9-A with his blasters. High 8-C with heavy weapons and explosives Name: Jango Fett Origin: Star Wars Gender: Male Age: Around 44 years at the time of his death Classification: Human, Bounty Hunter, human with Mandalorian armor (He's not a Mandalorian) | As before but he's a Mandalorian Powers and Abilities: Peak Human to Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled with all sorts of weapons (blasters, knives & daggers, staffs, flame throwers, grenades and grenade launchers, etc), Can fly using his jetpack, masterful hand to hand combatant, masterful pilot, Fire Manipulation (via flame-throwers built into his gauntlet) Attack Potency: Wall level (Should be at least comparable to Boba and the likes of Dengar). Small Building level with his blasters (His WESTAR-34 pistols, being heavy blaster pistols, should be this powerful). Large Building Level+ with heavy weapons and explosives (His arsenal likely includes Class-A Thermal Detonators and the rockets fired by his jetpack are even more powerful) Speed: Peak Human. Subsonic+ flight speed with his jetpack Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Class (Should be comparable to Boba in his prime and the likes of Dengar) Durability: Wall level himself, Large Building level+ with his armour (His armour is made of Durasteel, the same kind used in the armour of Darth Vader and on the AT-DP walker, although the durability of this metal depends on the thiccness of the materials made from it. It should be no less durable than that of Dengar) Stamina: Peak Human Range: Several meters with flame thrower and grappling cable, dozens of meters with blaster pistols and grenades, hundreds of meters with rockets. Standard Equipment: Fett wore a set of Mandalorian armor equipped with a jetpack, flamethrower and rope cord which is capable of holding Chewbacca via powerscaling from Boba and likely the same equipment such as a wrist laser, WESTAR-34 blaster pistols. Intelligence: Very High. Jango was one of the most talented and dangerous warriors in the entire galaxy. He was amazingly skilled as a martial artist and with all sorts of weapons, was a highly cunning warrior and competent tactician, was also a masterful trainer as evident in his training of Boba Fett and framing of training regimes for elite Clone Troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic. Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Finn (Star Wars) Finn's Profile (Finn was given all of his equipment including the Skywalker Lightsaber. Jango Fett's High 8-C weaponry was restricted) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Male Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Movie Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Assassins Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Pilots Category:Neutral Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8